


the end of all things

by beautifulones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulones/pseuds/beautifulones
Summary: "Tej nocy także obudził się bez tchu, lecz z imieniem na ustach, które sekundę później rozpłynęło się w czarnej dziurze i Remus nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie jego brzmienia, nieważne jak bardzo wytężał umysł i powracał myślami do blednących kadrów snu."Remus Lupin ma dwadzieścia pięć lat i żadnej nadziei na odnalezienie swojej bratniej duszy.





	the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> Znamię staje się błękitne, kiedy osoba odnajdzie swoją bratnią duszę. Zmienia swój kolor na czerwony, gdy bratnia dusza umiera.

Remus Lupin czasem budził się w środku nocy, gwałtownie, niemal nie potrafiąc złapać oddechu i wydawało mu się, że blade znamię na jego nadgarstku zaczyna piec, jakby znajdował się w pobliżu swojej bratniej duszy. Nie znosił tego przeszywającego uczucia nadziei, które ulatywało gwałtownie po kilku sekundach, pozostawiając w nim ogromną, zimną i pustą przestrzeń. Zawsze przez długi moment przyglądał się znakowi, który prawie niewidoczne w delikatnym świetle księżyca, błyszczał do niego z drwiną, a on z powrotem układał głowę na poduszce, pozwalał sobie na bardzo głębokie westchnienie beznadziei i rozmyślał o snach. Coraz częściej pojawiał się w nich chłopak, prawdopodobnie w jego wieku, z burzą czarnych włosów oraz powalającym uśmiechem. Niestety każdego poranka, kiedy Remus szykował się do pracy, twarz nieznajomego stawała się rozmazana, co sprawiało, że do południa całkowicie o nim zapominał. Pamiętał tylko zamglony smak wyimaginowanego szczęścia, jaki pojawiał się w każdej marze, a to powodowało, że smutek, który odczuwał przez większość czasu, robił się gęstszy i coraz dotkliwiej tłamszący.

To nie tak, że był zazdrosny z tego względu, iż wszyscy jego przyjaciele z dumą odkrywali błękitne znaki na skórze. Nie potrafił być zazdrosny, właściwie świadomość, że żadne z nich nie jest już samotne, dawała pewien rodzaj ulgi, który pozwalał mu codziennie na uśmiech lub jakiś sarkastyczny żart. Jedynie czuł zawód i ciężar oczekiwania, które zdawało się trwać wieczność i nigdy nie skończyć. Starał się, _och Merlinie_ , robił dosłownie wszystko, aby odwrócić swoją uwagę od tego drastycznego braku, wypełniającego każdą komórkę w ciele, ale z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Miał dwadzieścia pięć lat i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż jeszcze kilka lat samotności może doprowadzić go do prawdziwego szaleństwa, od którego ucieczką pozostanie jedynie śmierć.

Tej nocy także obudził się bez tchu, lecz z imieniem na ustach, które sekundę później rozpłynęło się w czarnej dziurze i Remus nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie jego brzmienia, nieważne jak bardzo wytężał umysł i powracał myślami do blednących kadrów snu. Znowu tam był, ten czarnowłosy mężczyzna i ponownie uśmiechał się- delikatnie, jakby z czułością, lecz coś w jego oczach tliło się przygnębiającym blaskiem. Resztę nocy Lupin nie potrafił już zmrużyć oka i oddać się ramionom Morfeusza, aby choć na chwilę uwolnić się od rozpychającej w jego wnętrzu pustki, dlatego, gdy pierwsze promienie słońca wpełzły leniwie po ścianach jego niewielkiej sypialni, czuł się potwornie wyczerpany. Do tego stopnia, iż godzinę przed pracą wybrał numer do szefa i poprosił go o dzień urlopu, nie siląc się nawet na zmęczony lub schorowany głos, gdyż ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, iż brzmi nawet gorzej.

Przez cały czas czuł niezdrową suchość w gardle, na którą nie zaradziły nawet trzy kubki gorącej oraz mocnej kawy. Trzęsły mu się dłonie, bez celu krążył po kawalerce i nie potrafił zebrać myśli, jakby wyczuwał, że coś ważnego i jednocześnie strasznego ma nadejść w niedalekim czasie, a on nie był pewien czy jest wystarczająco silny, aby znieść nieuchronne zmiany. Niewielka przestrzeń zagracona stosami książek oraz pojedynczymi meblami przytłaczała go, dlatego kilka minut przed południem wychodził z bloku, ubrany w jesienny płaszcz i wełnianą czapkę. Nie znał punktu docelowego swojej małej podróży, ale pod skórą czuł, iż bardzo długi spacer oraz uspokajający szum drzew wpłyną na niego lepiej, niż miałby dławić się we własnej sypialni, gapić tępo w ścianę i natrętnie myśleć o skończeniu tego wszystkiego.

Po dwóch godzinach przechadzki, Remus poczuł, jak jego place u stóp drętwieją z zimna. Wiatr zdawał się przesiąkać coraz bardziej chłodem, dlatego mężczyzna po chwili namysłu postanowił wrócić do mieszkania i zadzwonić do znajomych albo obejrzeć jakiś program dotyczący astronomii. Nigdy nie interesował się nią specjalnie, jednak lubił myśleć, _właściwie był przekonany_ , że blade znamię na nadgarstku jest jakimś gwiazdozbiorem. Nigdy jednak nie dowiedział się, jakim mogłoby być, ponieważ było zbyt jasne, by rozpoznać. A może po prostu jego bratnia dusza była astronautą?

Ta myśl sprawiła, iż zaśmiał się cicho do siebie, kiedy wchodził na teren cmentarza. Główna droga wychodziła niedaleko bloku, w którym Remus zamieszkiwał, dlatego lubił jej używać jako skrótu, gdy było mu spieszno. O tej godzinie cmentarz był niemal pusty, dlatego, gdy zobaczył grupę ubranych na czarno ludzi, zebrany wokoło jednego z grobów, przystaną na chwilę, aby przypatrzeć się im i zająć przez kilka sekund myśli. Czasem zdarzało mu się myśleć o samobójstwie, jednak jakiekolwiek wspominki o śmierci zawsze wprawiały go w stan melancholii i głębokiego współczucia.

Ostrożnie wstąpił na trawnik i stanął kilka kroków za parą, która mocno oplatała się ramionami, jakby oboje próbowali uchronić się przed gwałtownym roztrzaskaniem w drobny mak. Twarz dziewczyny schowana była w zagłębieniu szyi chłopaka, który co kilka sekund nerwowo poprawiał okulary i chyba próbował powstrzymywać łzy, gdyż jego szczęka drżała niekontrolowanie. Wzbierający na sile wiatr zagłuszał słowa pastora, jednak jakimś cudem Remus usłyszał ostatnie zdanie.

─ Spoczywaj w pokoju, Syriuszu Black.

Przeszywający ból wdarł się pod skórę na nadgarstku Lupina tak niespodziewanie, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać dosadnego syknięcia, jakie wydostało się spomiędzy jego warg, kiedy gorączkowo próbował odwinąć rękaw płaszcza. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy stojąca przed nim para odwróciła się z oburzeniem, jednak słowa zamarły na ich ustach, gdy tylko spostrzegli, jak znamię nieznajomego mężczyzny wypełnia się niebieskim kolorytem, a sekundę później przemienia się w krwawy znak, przypominający wyryty nożem gwiazdozbiór.

Remus nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Szok całkowicie wstrząsnął jego ciałem na parę długich chwil, odcinając go od rozgrywających się naokoło wydarzeń. Wewnątrz blizny tańczył ogień, który powodował straszliwy ból, lecz z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden chrapliwy odgłos. Po prostu w milczeniu patrzył, jak wściekła czerwień blednie, a gdy ponownie usłyszał huk wiatru w uszach, podniósł wzrok na przyglądającą mu się ze współczuciem dwójkę. Poranna suchość w gardle ponownie wróciła, dlatego słowa kaleczyły go jak kawałki szkła.

─ Kim… kim on był? ─ nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy jego policzki przecięły gorące łzy, spływając gładko pod brodę.

Mężczyzna w okularach nie odrywał wzroku od blizny Remusa, gdy przemawiał zachrypłym głosem. ─ Moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Żałuję, że nie spotkaliście się wcześniej. Może potrafiłbyś go uratować.

Tkwiąca w nim do tej pory pustka gwałtownie wypełniła się przenikliwym bólem, który o mało nie zwalił go z nóg, ponieważ był to ten rodzaj psychicznego bólu, który pojawia się jedynie po utracie kogoś ważnego, _najważniejszego_. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, dlatego jedynie kiwnął głową i na chwiejnych nogach cofną się o kilka kroków. Głos rudowłosej dziewczyny dobiegł do niego przytłumiony, jakby znajdowała się pomiędzy nimi ściana.

─ Mój Boże, James, widziałeś? Jego blizną jest Wielki Pies.

─ Co w związku z tym? ─ zapytał skonfundowany mężczyzna, wodząc wzrokiem za mozolnie odchodzącym Remusem, który niekontrolowanie kołysał się na boki.

─ Syriusz to najjaśniejsza gwiazda w tym gwiazdozbiorze.

Kolejne łzy niepohamowanie wydostały się z jego oczu, kiedy wpatrywał się w Wielkiego Psa na skórze nadgarstka. Z goryczą uświadomił sobie, że jego bratnią duszą nie był jakiś astronauta, jak zwykł myśleć, ale prawdziwa gwiazda na nocnym sklepieniu.


End file.
